


Meeting Mrs. Raki

by HanniMikkelsen



Series: SpaceDogs 'Verse [3]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), MaDancy - Fandom, Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: Arguing, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Belly worship, Charlie Countryman/Adam crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, Madancy, Nigel doesn't give a fuck, Original Character - Freeform, Spacedogs, adorbs, but really does, daddy tummy, insomniac!Nigel, nervous nigel, sleeping!Adam, tummies, tummy love, tummy worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanniMikkelsen/pseuds/HanniMikkelsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel meets Mrs. Raki for the first time when he and Adam visit her place upstate for the weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel can't sleep as he dwells on meeting Adam's mother the next day.

Nigel stared into the shadows on the ceiling. He needed some fucking sleep. He had been awake for hours. He looked to his left and saw Adam, on his back, eyes closed. Not a care in the fucking world.

Nigel was nervous. He didn't know why he was nervous. He had met girlfriends' parents before. It was always the same. They thought he was too fucking aggressive. Too fucking crass. Too fucking tattooed. They all hated him. He was used to it. This time would be the same and he'd get over it. He wasn't dating the parents. He didn't care what they thought. And he wouldn't this time either. He'd meet Adam's mom. She'd look at him like he had sprouted a second fucking head. She'd pull Adam aside and grill him about why he was with "someone like Nigel," and then they'd leave the next day and that would be that. They'd go on living their lives as though nothing had even happened.

So why had he tossed and turned all damn night? Why had he rolled over to face Adam on more than one occasion, debating whether or not to wake the sleeping angel in the hope that he could alleviate some of Nigel's anxiety-induced indigestion?

But he hadn't. And he wouldn't. That's what he told himself.

Nigel clasped his hands behind his head, determined to force himself to sleep even if it killed him.

"My mom wants to meet you." Adam's words rang in Nigel's head. He could remember the exact way Adam had said it. Calm, even, casual, as though it were a fucking everyday occurrence.

"Yeah, okay," Nigel had said, his tone dull, wondering why his stomach hurt all of a sudden. He blamed it on the salmon. Stupid rank ass fish. Why had he let Adam talk him into ordering salmon, of all things?

But it wasn't until the plan had been set and their bags had been packed that Nigel realized why he'd been nauseated for an entire week.

He rolled onto his side and reached out to Adam. He placed his hand on the sleeping man's T-shirt-covered chest, planning to nudge him awake. He would tell him he had forgotten about plans he had already made. He would tell Adam that he couldn't go with him this weekend. He couldn't meet his mother. Adam would be disappointed but he would understand. He couldn't argue with previously made plans, could he? Maybe Nigel would tell him he had a work thing instead. That was a better excuse anyway.

Nigel gently rubbed Adam's chest. The other man didn't stir. Nigel added a bit of pressure as he rubbed, and Adam made a little moaning sound that reminded Nigel of a puppy. He frowned.

_Fucking puppy._

He removed his hand from Adam's chest and watched his sleeping puppy. Adam shifted and then settled, making more sleepy noises that Nigel couldn't help but smile at.

Nigel rolled onto his back and closed his eyes. He needed some fucking sleep. He had been awake for hours.


	2. Jerky & Scarves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel & Adam leave on their trip to Adam's mother's house.

"Are you ready?" Adam called from the living room.

Nigel swigged a mouthful of coffee from the travel mug Adam had filled for him. He leaned out around the kitchen doorway. "Yeah, man, hold your horses."

"My...horses?"

"It's a fucking expression," Nigel said almost before Adam had finished asking. He knew the question was coming. He never minded explaining the ones Adam didn't get right away.

"Oh."

"Just be patient, love," Nigel clarified, ducking back into the kitchen. He glanced at the snake tattoo wrapped around his forearm. It was recent. Recent enough, at least, that it had not yet been seen by any parents of a significant other. Adam’s mother would be the first. He wondered if he should change into something with long sleeves.

"I told my mom we'd be there at four.”

“I know, love.” _Fuck it_. She’d hate it immediately, but at least that would be out of the way. Besides, even if he covered his arm, he couldn’t very well do anything about the tattoo running along the side of his neck. He’d die before he’d be caught in one of those stupid fucking turtle necks. And he sure as hell didn’t do scarves.

“It's almost two. It takes two hours to get there. What if there's traffic? What if we have to stop for something?"

"Stop for something?" Nigel entered the living room. "I'm not stopping once I get on the road. If you need to take a piss now, go do it."

"No. I don't. I mean, I did already. I don't need to."

"Then, what would we stop for? I'm pretty sure we can make it two hours without stopping for road trip food."

Adam frowned. "You're not bringing road trip food?"

Nigel flashed a smile and strutted to the bags that were packed and waiting by the front door. He unzipped an outer pocket and pulled out a large sealed bag of beef jerky. "I brought plenty. We won't need to stop."

Adam smiled, his face lighting up in the sweetest way. Nigel reached out and grabbed the fabric near the bottom of Adam's sweater, tugging at it. Adam stepped forward, and Nigel kissed him. Adam returned the affection briefly but then pulled back.

“We really should go.”

Nigel contained a sigh. He was in no hurry to get on the fucking road. Getting on the road meant that their next stop was Adam’s mother’s house. Nigel was in no hurry for that either. But he had promised Adam he would go. And Adam hated to be late.

“Let’s go then,” Nigel said. He stuffed the beef jerky back into the pocket and zipped it up. Then he handed his coffee mug to Adam and grabbed both of their duffel bags. “Get the door, please, love.”

Adam opened the door and Nigel carried the bags down the steps and out to his car waiting at the curb. He set one bag down on the sidewalk and dug in his pocket for the keys. He unlocked the car and tossed both bags into the back seat. He jogged around to the driver’s side and slid behind the wheel as Adam got into the passenger's seat.

“Beef jerky?” Adam asked, eyes wide and hopeful.

“Damn it,” Nigel muttered. He got out of the car and opened the back door. He dug in his bag and found the package, tossing it up front. As he slid behind the wheel again, Adam tore into the bag. Nigel snorted. “I should insist that you eat a normal breakfast.”

“It’s afternoon.”

“A normal fucking lunch then.” Nigel started the car.

“This is normal for you.”

Nigel grinned. He pulled away from the curb and started their journey north. “It’s probably not wise to pattern your eating habits after mine.”

“Why not?”

“I’m not exactly the prime example of a fit human being.” Silence. Nigel glanced at his puppy who stared at him with wide eyes and cheeks bulging as he chewed. “What?”

Around a mouthful, Adam said, “You seem fit to me.”

Nigel snorted again. “Right.”

“You are very active. You run. You don’t seem to get winded easily. You last as long as me in the bedroom. Not that—”

Nigel laughed loudly.

“—I am particularly fit. But I don’t think I’m necessarily _unfit_ either. And you don’t seem any less fit than me. I think—”

“Adam.”

“—your definition of fit might be wrong. You—”

“ _Adam_.”

“—don’t—What?”

“I get it. You think I’m fit enough.”

“I do.”

“My love handles might disagree, but thanks for that anyway.”

“Your…”

Nigel glanced at Adam who was staring at his midsection, doing nothing to hide his confusion. Nigel smirked. “Like you haven’t noticed.”

“I have, but I don’t think that makes you unfit. I like your love handles.”

Nigel laughed. “Good to know.”

Adam smiled.

“But just so you know,” Nigel started. He glanced at Adam and nodded at the bag of beef jerky. “Eating shit like that is how I got these in the first place.”

Adam looked down at the bag of beef jerky in his lap. His cheeks were bulging with another mouthful and he stopped chewing.

“Don’t worry, darling, you are completely love handle-free.” He snorted. “Although, you’d look fucking hot with them.” When Adam said nothing, Nigel looked at him again. The younger man’s face turned a light shade of pink as he smiled at the dash. “Eat up,” Nigel encouraged. “I kind of want to see that now.”

Adam didn’t stop eating as Nigel worried he might. Several miles and many more strips of jerky later and Adam was laid back in his seat, a cautious hand resting on his flat belly.

“I think you were right,” Adam said from his resting position.

“About what?”

“I should have had a proper lunch.”

“Not feeling well?”

“It’s just a tummy ache.”

Nigel reached over and placed a hand on Adam’s belly. It was still flat but had grown taut with over-consumption. Nigel rubbed gently.

“You should keep both hands on the wheel.”

“Shh.” Nigel worked his hand beneath the fabric of Adam’s sweater.

“Nigel.”

“ _Shh_.” He rubbed Adam’s tummy in smooth, gentle circles.

Adam let out a moan. Nigel grinned. That’s what he had been fucking waiting for.

Nigel drove for an hour and a half before Adam began to give him directions. Another fifteen minutes and they were off the interstate. Another ten minutes and Adam said they were getting close. Nigel’s fucking stomach began to hurt, flipping and flopping and burning in the most annoying fucking way. Another five minutes and Adam told Nigel to turn. Then he pointed at a huge fucking house at the end of a cul-de-sac – _who the hell lived in a cul-de-sac in real life?_ – and said, “There it is.”

“You grew up in a fucking mansion?”

“No.” Adam frowned, clearly confused.

“The house.” Nigel waved a hand towards the windshield. “It’s huge.”

“Oh. I didn’t grow up here. She moved here a couple of years ago. Pull into the driveway. And I am not sure it could be considered a mansion. It’s not exactly—”

“Looks like a mansion compared to where I grew up.” Nigel plucked out the instruction from Adam’s rambling and pulled into the white paved driveway. He parked behind a black hybrid, wondering if he’d even be able to sit in a car like that without hitting his fucking head.

Adam flung his seatbelt off and slid out of the car. Nigel glanced at the clock on the dash – _3:58_ – and smiled to himself. He got out of the car and Adam joined him.

“Should I get our bags?”

Adam nodded.

Nigel retrieved both bags from the back seat and then followed Adam up the winding, cobblestone pathway to the front porch. The house was massive. Sand-colored bricks and three stories. There was a matching set of fucking expensive-looking patio furniture on the front porch that Nigel assumed cost more than all the furniture he had ever had in his life. Fire burned in the gold and crystal oil sconces on either side of the crimson front door.

Nigel expected Adam to ring the doorbell, but he didn’t. Instead, he reached for the doorknob but before he grabbed it, the door swung inward. Nigel’s stomach dropped and he was sure he stopped breathing for a few seconds. On the other side of the threshold was an attractive brunette woman who looked exactly like the older, female version of Adam.

She beamed when she saw Adam. “Hello, my dear.” She pulled him in for a hug.

“Hi, Mom,” Adam said, his smile settling Nigel’s stomach a bit.

When they finished their embrace, Adam said, “I’d like you to meet Nigel.”

She turned to face Nigel and offered a sweet smile up at him. “Hello, Nigel.”

“Hello, Mrs. Raki.” He shifted both bags to one hand and held out his free hand, but she waved it away. Then she took a step closer and pulled him into a hug.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you,” she said, giving him a squeeze.

Nigel didn’t know what to do. He slowly put his arm around her upper back, holding it there stiffly and awkwardly. “You too,” he said. He glanced at Adam who smiled broadly. God, he was cute.

Mrs. Raki finally let Nigel go. As she stepped back, she looked from one to the other and asked, “How was your drive?”

“Good,” Adam answered. “No traffic and we didn’t have to stop. We got here right on time.”

Mrs. Raki chuckled. “Yes, you did. Well, come inside. It’s a bit chilly out here.” She looked Nigel over and asked, “Where’s your jacket, dear?”

Nigel lifted the bags to indicate it was inside. “I run warm.”

She smiled. “Nevertheless.” Then, she went back inside. Adam went after her and Nigel followed. He closed the door behind him as Adam and his mother rounded a corner. Nigel caught up, turning the corner into a cozy but expensive-looking living room.

“You can set those down anywhere.”

Nigel tore his attention away from the giant fucking grandfather clock across the room to see Mrs. Raki looking at him. He lifted his eyebrows in question.

“Your bags, hon,” she said with a chuckle. “Just put them down anywhere.”

“Oh.” Nigel glanced around the room and then walked to the end of the couch and set the bags beside the ornate wooden end table, out of the way.

“Are you boys hungry?”

Adam groaned and put a hand to his belly.

“Oh, did you eat already?” she asked.

Nigel smirked, watching his adorable puppy frown. “He had a bit too much beef jerky in the car.”

Adam smiled sheepishly and dropped his gaze to the floor.

“Well, then, I will make you both some dinner. Beef jerky is certainly not a nutritious meal.”

“I believe that was my bad influence on him,” Nigel admitted.

“Oh, don’t worry about it. I’m thinking lasagna. Do you like lasagna, Nigel?”

“Yeah, lasagna sounds great.”

“Wonderful,” she said with a smile. “Please, make yourselves at home. Adam, I have the guest bedroom made up for you already if you two would like to go get settled in before dinner.”

“Okay,” Adam said.

Nigel looked from Adam to Mrs. Raki. Her focus was south of his eyes. On his neck. She was staring at his fucking tattoo. Her attention was only there a moment before she met Nigel’s eyes again. But the damage had been done.

 _Fuck_ , he thought.

He knew he should have worn a fucking scarf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love nervous!Nigel. XD Still more to come. Stay tuned!


	3. Stellar Reprieve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam shows Nigel his favorite room in the house.

After Mrs. Raki disappeared into the kitchen, Adam turned to Nigel and said, "Come on."

Nigel stared after Adam's mom, feeling so aware of his tattoo that the side of his neck practically burned. Adam touched his forearm, wrapping his slender fingers around it. Nigel looked at him. Adam smiled.

"Do you want to see the house?"

Nigel nodded. "Sure." He grabbed the bags from the end of the couch and followed Adam back out to the entryway and up the stairs. Adam led him down a short hallway and opened the stained wooden door at the end.

"This is our room. You can leave our stuff in here."

Nigel set the bags down at the foot of the bed and then took in the room.

It was fucking huge. Almost bigger than the entire house he had grown up in. The bed must have been a king size, with a neatly tucked blue-and-gray comforter. The windows ran from the floor to the high ceiling, with lots of grids and curved frames at the tops. Nigel wasn't sure what style it was supposed to imitate but he guessed something very old and very fucking expensive.

"I want to show you something," Adam chirped from behind him.

Nigel spun around to face his puppy who was smiling widely and practically beaming. "All right, love. What is it?"

"Come on." Adam turned for the door and hurried through it.

Nigel followed. They went back downstairs and then turned into a narrow hallway off the main entryway. Adam opened a door and headed down another set of stairs. Nigel followed, reaching the landing of a completely furnished and homey-looking basement.

"Wow," Nigel muttered. There was a seating area off to the right with a large flat screen TV in an ornate entertainment center. To the left was a small – small compared to the rest of the room anyway -- alcove with a pillow-adorned love seat set between two bookshelves filled with books.

Nigel was plenty impressed by the basement – which was certainly too slummy of a word for the area he was standing in – but Adam didn’t stop. He walked across the room to a short hallway. Nigel followed. There was a door to the left and a door to the right, and Adam opened the latter, flipping on a wall switch.

“Come in,” Adam said, standing just inside the illuminated room. He held the door open and smiled at Nigel as he entered. Nigel looked around the windowless room. There wasn’t a lot of furniture – a pair of plush chairs against one wall, a couch against another, and two actual fucking bean bag chairs near the center of the room. The room was a little more Nigel’s style but he wasn’t sure why Adam had brought him there.

Adam closed the door and then grabbed Nigel’s hand and tugged. “Come here.” Nigel followed him to the center of the room. Adam let go of his hand and moved the bean bag chairs out of the way. He grabbed a fleece blanket off the back of the couch and draped it on the light gray carpet. Then he straightened it out and said, “Lie down.”

Nigel snorted and looked down at the blanket.

“What?” Adam asked.

“I mean, I’m all for getting down to business, but your mom’s upstairs, love. Does the door at least have a lock on it?” He glanced at the door Adam had closed.

“What?” Adam asked again. His face contorted, betraying his confusion. Then his eyes went wide and he actually gasped. “No!”

“No, it doesn’t have a lock, or…?”

“No, that’s not what I was planning! I don’t want to have sex with you!”

Nigel smirked and tilted his head. “Ever? Or…?”

Adam’s eyes were still wide and his face quickly turned red. “I-I mean right now. Of course I want to have sex with you. I like sex with you. I—”

“‘Like?’”

“—just meant that that’s not why I brought you down here!”

“You _like_ sex with me?”

Adam furrowed his brow, the inside corners lifting slightly. He looked like a worried little puppy. “I love it,” he whispered.

Nigel grinned. “I’m just teasing you, darling.” He took a step forward and brushed his fingers along Adam’s clean-shaven cheek. Then he moved his hand to the back of Adam’s neck and held him in place. He kissed Adam firmly, the younger man returning the gesture with passion. Nigel snaked his free hand around Adam’s waist and pulled him against him. He pressed his hips against Adam’s. Then he slid his hand down to Adam’s ass, squeezing a handful. Adam moaned into Nigel’s mouth.

Adam gently placed his hands on Nigel’s sides. Nigel kissed along Adam’s jawline and down the side of his neck. Adam squeezed Nigel’s waist and let out another quiet moan.

Between kisses, Nigel asked, “What…did you want…to show me…love?”

“I just…uh…” Adam panted. Nigel stole a glance at his face and saw that his eyes were closed and his lips were parted.

Nigel stopped kissing his neck and gave him another peck on the lips. “I apologize. I shouldn’t have gotten you all worked up.”

Adam swallowed thickly and opened his eyes. He chewed his bottom lip as he looked at Nigel. His cheeks were a rosy shade of pink.

Nigel kept the grin from spreading across his face. He wasn’t sorry at all. “Are you going to show me the thing?”

“The…thing?”

“Whatever you were going to show me.”

“Oh,” Adam said, his blush burning a deeper shade of red. “ _That_ thing. Yes. Lie down.”

Nigel smirked and did as instructed. He sank to the blanket and lay down on his side, propped up on an elbow. He watched as Adam went to the door. His walk was awkward and even from behind, Nigel could see him reach down and adjust himself.

Nigel didn’t bother containing his chuckle.

Adam switched off the light, casting the windowless room in complete darkness. Nigel was confused only a moment before a dim light came on and the room was covered in a slowly moving projection of stars.

“Whoa.” Nigel rolled flat onto his back and a moment later, Adam joined him on the blanket.

“It’s the solar system,” Adam announced cheerfully.

“I see that.”

Adam turned onto his side and nestled up against Nigel, resting his hand on Nigel’s chest.

“It’s pretty cool, darling.”

“I come down here when I get overloaded. Or just want to relax.”

“That’s a good idea.” Nigel worked his arm free and wrapped it around Adam’s shoulders.

Adam lightly rubbed Nigel’s chest.

“I’m surprised you don’t have one of these at home.”

“I have you at home.”

Nigel smiled, feeling a weird, warm sensation fill his torso. “Still. I’m not always at home.”

“I can deal with that.” He rubbed small, slow circles over Nigel’s shirt. “Mostly.”

“Yes, you’ve gotten a lot better.”

Adam’s hand stopped.

“What?” Nigel asked.

“Better?”

He rubbed Adam’s back. “Better at dealing with stress.”

“Oh.” His hand started to move again.

“You were a hot mess when we met.”

“That’s not nice.”

Nigel chuckled. “I’m teasing.”

“I wasn’t as bad as you.”

“That’s true.”

“Punching things and storming out.”

Nigel hummed. He wasn’t proud of that time in his life.

“Yelling and breaking stuff.”

“You’re right.” Nigel smirked. “I was the hot mess.”

“Yes, you were.”

“Hopefully, I have gotten better too.”

Adam looked up at him and smiled. “You have.”

“I’m sorry I was that way.”

“Sorry?”

“Yeah.”

“You don’t need to apologize for that.”

“I don’t know how you put up with me, honestly.”

“I love you.”

Nigel smiled, the warm sensation returning. It was a fucking strange feeling. Despite it having happened more and more over the past year, he hadn’t gotten used to it. “I love you too, Adam. But I mean before. I don’t know how you put up with me before you loved me.”

“I liked you.”

“Why?”

“You were good to me.”

“Even with all the yelling and punching shit?”

Adam shrugged. “You didn’t yell at me or hit me.”

“Of course not.”

“Although it was a little scary to see you so mad.” Adam rubbed down to Nigel’s stomach.

“I was never mad at you.”

“I know.” Adam slowly rubbed around his navel.

Nigel let out a moan, stretched out a little more and closed his eyes. Adam stopped rubbing, but Nigel could still feel his hand working. A moment later, he felt a draft against his skin and realized Adam had unfastened the bottom button of his shirt. Then Adam’s hand was on his stomach again, gentle fingers feeling fucking amazing against his bare skin.

Adam nuzzled Nigel’s shoulder, his hand still caressing Nigel’s stomach. “It would be nice to have one of these at home, though.”

“You think you need it?”

“Maybe. When you’re not there. I don’t know where we’d put it though. We don’t really have room.”

“It’s just a projection thing, right? We could put it anywhere.”

“But we don’t have a spare room.”

“We could figure something out.”

Adam looked up at him and smiled. Nigel shifted to kiss his forehead.

Then a knock came at the door and Adam said, “Come in.”

Nigel tried to sit up and Adam moved so he could. Nigel pulled the bottom of his shirt together, holding it closed as the door swung inward. Adam sat up beside him.

“I just wanted to let you know that the lasagna is done if you two are ready to come eat,” Mrs. Raki said from the doorway.

Adam beamed and said, “We’ll be right there.”

“Okay.” Mrs. Raki smiled, and then she left the room and closed the door.

“You hungry yet?” Nigel asked.

Adam nodded. “The beef jerky wore off.”

Nigel chuckled. “I’m glad.”

“Are you hungry?”

Nigel smirked. “What kind of question is that?”

“Right,” Adam said. “You’re always hungry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: The awkward dinner. Uncomfortable!Nigel & uncomfortable!Adam, here we come!


	4. Cut Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinnertime conversation turns a bit uncomfortable.

Adam turned off the projector and waited for Nigel to finish buttoning his shirt, and then he took the older man’s hand and led him back upstairs. Nigel seemed to have enjoyed Adam’s planetarium and the latter was thrilled. He had thought about it all day, waiting to show it to Nigel, wondering what he would think.

“I hope you boys are hungry now,” Adam’s mom said as they entered the kitchen.

There was a covered casserole dish on the stove top. Adam had eaten too much junk food in the car, but his upset tummy had settled and he was ready for some healthier food.

“It smells delicious,” Nigel said.

Adam inhaled, smelling mostly garlic as he did so. “Did you fix garlic bread?” Adam let go of Nigel’s hand and walked to the oven. The light was on inside and he bent down to peer through the window.

“I did. Here. Adam.”

Adam straightened up and turned towards his mom, taking a plate she held out to him. She turned and handed a second plate to Nigel. Then she removed the cover from the lasagna dish.

“Help yourselves.” She handed Adam a spatula and ushered him around to the side of the oven. Then she opened it and removed the cookie sheet covered in garlic bread, setting it on the stove top beside the lasagna.

Adam’s mouth watered and he heard Nigel chuckle. He looked up to see Nigel staring at him.

“What?”

“Nothing, love. You weren’t kidding about the beef jerky wearing off.”

Adam frowned, feeling confused.

Nigel walked over and took the spatula from Adam. He set his plate down on the stove and began to cut the lasagna. “Plate.”

Adam held his plate out with both hands and Nigel plopped a huge helping onto it. “That is too much.”

“No, it’s not.”

“I agree with Nigel,” Adam’s mom said.

Nigel grinned widely and Adam huffed. The latter turned and was about to go to the dining room when Nigel called him back.

“Hold on.”

Adam turned back around and Nigel tossed a piece of garlic bread on top of the lasagna. Adam looked down at the mound of food on his plate, wondering how Nigel expected him to eat all of it. He turned and walked to the dining room, taking a seat at the table. He was about to begin eating when he realized he had forgotten a fork. He stood up as Nigel entered the room, waving a fork in front of his own face.

“Forget something?”

Adam beamed. “I did.” He took the fork from Nigel, who also handed him a napkin. Then Nigel turned around and disappeared back into the kitchen. He sat back down and cut a corner of his lasagna and took a bite. He hadn’t had his mom’s cooking in several weeks and hadn’t had her lasagna in even longer. He made a mental note to visit home more often.

His mom entered the room and sat down at the head of the table to his right. Then Nigel returned with his plate in one hand, a glass of water in the other, and a second glass nestled in the crook of his arm. He leaned across the table and set one glass down in front of Adam, and then he started to sit down at the seat across from him.

“No,” Adam said.

Nigel halted and looked up.

“Come sit by me.”

Nigel smiled and then moved around the table with his plate and glass, sitting down to Adam’s left. Adam eyed his plate which was just as full as his own.

“Nigel,” Adam’s mom started. “What do you do?”

“I told you what he does,” Adam said. He didn’t know why she was asking. Maybe she had forgotten.

“I work at an auto body shop,” Nigel answered.

“She knows,” Adam said.

“Adam.”

He looked at Nigel who was giving him a strange look. He couldn’t read it. “What?”

“It’s called making conversation.”

Adam frowned. “Oh.” He still didn’t understand why they had to ‘make conversation’ about things she already knew, but he didn’t ask. Instead, he turned back to his dinner and picked up the piece of garlic bread.

“Do you enjoy it?” his mom asked.

Adam felt Nigel’s hand on his back as the older man answered. “I do, yeah. I like working with my hands, and it keeps me busy.”

“That’s good.”

“He works a lot of weekends, though,” Adam said around a mouthful of garlic bread.

“Oh?”

Adam nodded and saw Nigel shrug out of the corner of his eye.

“I’m the new guy,” Nigel said. “The newest anyway. I don’t get to dictate my hours.”

“How long have you worked there?”

Nigel took a bite of his lasagna and then after he swallowed, he said, “Going on a year.”

“What did you do before that?”

Adam inhaled sharply and then coughed and sputtered around a piece of food.

“You all right?” Nigel squeezed his shoulder.

“Yes,” Adam croaked.

“Take a drink,” his mom said.

Adam picked up his water and took a sip. Once the tickle in his throat was gone, he set the glass down.

“Good?” Nigel asked.

Adam nodded.

“I, uh…was a delivery person.”

Adam wrinkled his nose before he could stop himself. It hadn’t been a lie, but it was a very vague aspect of the truth.

“A delivery person?” his mom asked.

Adam’s stomach flip-flopped. He didn’t like keeping things from his mother, but Nigel had asked him not to tell her what he did for a living before they met, and he had agreed. He didn’t have a problem with it himself, but Nigel had seemed worried about what Adam’s mother would think if she found out. Adam wasn’t sure why – it wasn’t like he still did it.

“Yeah, I worked for a private company that would do deliveries.”

“Oh, kind of like a courier?”

“Exactly,” Nigel said, after a brief hesitation.

“Why did you stop that?”

“It wasn’t what I wanted to do.”

“Is working at the auto body shop what you want to do?”

Nigel made a weird, contradictory nod-shrugging gesture. Adam wasn’t sure what it meant. “For now.”

“Adam tells me you are from Romania. What was it like growing up there?”

“It was fine,” Nigel said. He was quieter than he had been. “Like growing up anywhere else I guess.”

“Nigel didn’t have the best childhood,” Adam chimed in. He ate another forkful of lasagna.

“Thanks, love,” Nigel said.

“You’re welcome.” He glanced at Nigel who rolled his eyes as he took a bite of his food.

“I’m sorry,” Adam’s mom said. “We can move on.”

“Good idea,” Adam said. He tore off a piece of his garlic bread and popped it into his mouth. “He doesn’t like to talk about it.” Nigel grabbed his arm gently and Adam looked up. “What?”

“So when did you come to America?” his mom asked.

“About a year ago.”

“Had you been here before?”

“No,” Nigel said. “My mother was from here but I had never visited before.”

“So you just decided to up and move from Europe?”

“Yep.” Nigel took a sip of his water.

“That must have been tough.”

“It was a change, yes.”

“But leaving people behind, I mean. Do you ever visit your home?”

“I haven’t been back since I left.”

Adam watched Nigel, his eating pace picking up significantly all of a sudden.

“Do you keep in touch with family and friends?” she asked.

“My parents died years ago.”

“Oh. I’m so sorry.”

“And he cut ties with his friends,” Adam added.

Nigel didn’t say anything or even look up, but he stopped eating, his fork suspended in the air above his plate.

“Oh,” Adam’s mom said.

Adam looked back and forth between the two of them. His mom frowned and alternated between eating small bites and looking at Nigel. And Nigel resumed eating – or at least resumed poking at his food with his fork.

“So what’s new with the two of you?” Adam’s mom asked after a few seconds had passed.

Nigel didn’t answer. He didn’t even look up. Adam chewed his bottom lip, his stomach feeling suddenly uncomfortable. He looked at his half-eaten dinner and wondered if he had consumed his meal too quickly.

“Adam?” his mom prodded.

Adam looked at her, his eyebrows raised. “Um, we got a treadmill.”

She smiled and even let out a small laugh. “That’s good, I suppose.”

“Or…Nigel did. He’s the one who uses it. Well, plans to. We’ve had it for two weeks but he hasn’t used it yet.” He looked at Nigel who took a small bite but didn’t say anything. His expression didn’t even change. Nigel usually always had some kind of reaction or comeback, especially when Adam started to ramble. Adam frowned. “Are you okay?”

Nigel looked at him and smiled, but the little creases around his eyes didn’t form. “I’m fine.”

“Did I upset you?”

“No,” Nigel said and then turned back to his dinner. He didn’t smile again or give Adam a comforting touch like he normally would. Adam could only assume his answer was a lie, which meant that Adam really had upset him.

Adam’s stomach hurt and he suddenly suspected it wasn’t because he ate too much. He wanted to prod Nigel. He wanted to find out if he really was upset. He wanted to find out what he had done so he could make it better. But Nigel had once informed him that talking about relationship problems in front of other people wasn’t proper social conduct, so he refrained.

Instead, he reached over and put his hand on Nigel’s thigh. He squeezed gently and said, “ _Te iubesc,_ ” working hard to mimic the pronunciation Nigel had taught him.

Nigel smiled again and this time the crinkles returned to the corners of his eyes. He looked at Adam and whispered, “ _Te iubesc._ ”

Nigel finished his dinner first and Adam’s mom suggested he get seconds. He was reluctant at first but after gentle prodding, she convinced him. When he returned from the kitchen with his second helping – which was just as much as his first helping – he tossed an extra piece of garlic bread onto Adam’s plate.

“I don’t need another piece,” Adam said. He held up the slice he was still working on, which was more of a bite-sized sliver by that point. “I don’t think I can finish what I already have.”

“You barely ate anything for breakfast.”

“I had beef jerky in the car too.”

“Because that’s a balanced meal.”

Adam sighed.

Nigel smirked. “Just eat what you can.”

“Is that true?” Adam’s mom asked. “You barely ate breakfast?”

Adam frowned. “I ate plenty.”

“And we kind of skipped lunch, if you don’t count the beef jerky.”

“Nigel,” Adam whined.

“What? We did.”

“That’s not good. You boys need to eat three meals a day.”

“We do! Normally. Well, Nigel does. I usually eat two smaller meals and a light snack. But that’s enough for me.”

His mom eyed him and then looked at Nigel. “It has always been a chore for me to fatten this one up.”

Nigel snorted. “Yeah, he’s pretty stubborn about when and what he eats.”

Adam set his fork down and sat back, folding his arms across his chest. “Stop.”

Nigel reached over and squeezed Adam’s arm. “We’re teasing.”

“I’m not,” Adam’s mom said. “I’d really like to see him gain some weight.”

Nigel smirked. “Honestly, so would I.”

“Okay!” Adam said. “I think we need to change subjects. Let’s talk about Nigel more.”

“I’m perfectly happy with this line of conversation,” Nigel said, shoveling in another bite of food.

“Sorry, honey,” Adam’s mom said. “We just want to make sure you’re eating well.”

“I eat fine! And Nigel knows that.” Adam turned to Nigel. “You _know_ that.”

Nigel smiled. “Nothing wrong with indulging now and then.”

“Well, you do that then, and leave me alone.”

Nigel laughed. Then he put his hand on Adam’s back and rubbed gently. “All right, love, I’ll stop.”

“Thank you.” Adam picked up his last bite of garlic bread and ate it.

When Nigel had finished his second helping – and Adam had eaten the extra piece of garlic bread Nigel had brought, while leaving behind a large portion of his lasagna – Adam’s mom asked if they wanted dessert. Adam frowned at the thought of consuming _more_ food and he looked at Nigel who was leaned back in his chair, his hand resting against his rounded tummy. But he didn’t protest and when Adam’s mom brought in a cinnamon raisin cake covered in icing, Nigel devoured the gigantic slice she cut for him. Adam refused any cake but his mom gave him a thin sliver nonetheless. He poked at it with his fork, taking a couple of small tastes before giving up.

He didn’t know how Nigel could eat so much. And it wasn’t like he was huge. He wasn’t even overweight, in all honesty. He did have a bit of a tummy and a couple of small love handles, but for the amount of food he put away on a regular basis, Adam was surprised that that was all the extra weight he was carrying.

After dinner, Adam wanted to go outside. He liked the quiet neighborhood and always went for walks when he visited his mother. But Nigel insisted that they help his mom clean up before they went off to do anything else. Adam wanted to protest but Nigel was insistent and the older man won out. Adam refrained from huffing as he dried the clean dishes Nigel handed him one after the other.

When they had finished with the dishes – and Adam’s mom had thanked them for their help and then tucked the leftovers away in the fridge – Adam asked, “Can we go for a walk now?”

“Sure,” Nigel said with a smile. “Get your jacket.”


	5. Walking it Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Nigel go for an after-dinner walk and discuss a few things that are bothering them.

Adam ran upstairs to the bedroom, grabbed his jacket and slipped it on. He wondered if Nigel would need his too. The man was always very warm, but he knew it would be colder outside since the sun had gone down. He walked over to Nigel’s bag and unzipped it. As he dug through it, his knuckles hit something hard. He moved aside a pair of jeans and gasped as he stared down at what his hand had touched. He covered it up again, found the jacket and zipped the bag.

“Here,” he said when he returned downstairs. “I didn’t know if you would need it.”

Nigel took the jacket. “Thanks, love.”

The two of them went out the front door. The chilly air hit Adam in the face and he shivered, glad to have his jacket. He zipped it up and noticed Nigel pulling his on as well. Then the other man stopped and dug in his pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Adam huffed.

Nigel glanced at him as he put a cigarette between his lips and lit it.

“Do you really need to do that?” Adam asked.

“Yes. I haven’t had one since before we left our house.”

“If you would just quit, you wouldn’t have to do it at all.”

Nigel smiled. They had had the same conversation before and Adam never seemed to gain any ground. He frowned.

“Sorry, love.” Nigel blew smoke out of the side of his mouth, away from Adam.

Adam sighed and then turned and began walking again.

“Do you do this a lot?” Nigel asked. He was at Adam’s side but a few feet away. Adam knew it was to keep the smoke away from him.

“When I’m here, yes. It’s calm. Much quieter than the city.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t moved here.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because it’s calmer. Quieter. That seems more your speed.”

“I work in the city.”

“You could find work here.”

“I’ve never lived outside of the city.”

“Your mom lives here though. It’s not like you’d be alone.”

“Would you want to move?” Adam asked.

Nigel shrugged. “I prefer the city.”

“Oh.” Adam furrowed his brow. “Wait, so you want me to move without you?”

“No. I don’t want you to move at all. I’m just surprised that you haven’t, since you like it so much.”

“Oh. I like the city too though. Especially now.”

They took the first right and headed north. The sun had already fallen behind the trees but the streets of the subdivision were well-lit by lamps posted at frequent intervals. They had no trouble seeing where they were going.

“Especially now?”

Adam smiled. “Since you’re there. And we live together.”

Nigel returned the smile.

They walked in silence for the next few minutes. Adam didn’t mind silence. It helped him remain calm and at ease when no one expected anything from him. Nigel had always been okay with their silences too, never needing to fill them unnecessarily.

Adam’s tummy ached as they walked, feeling stuffed and heavy from too much food. He glanced at Nigel and noticed his belly looked fuller than usual. His jacket was undone and his shirt framed his rounded tummy perfectly. Nigel had bought the treadmill in the hope of losing some weight, but Adam liked it. He liked how soft and warm Nigel was. He liked that he had gotten softer and warmer since they had met. He liked when Nigel would wrap his big, strong arms around Adam as they lay together, and Adam liked the way Nigel’s tummy felt beneath his hands or his head when he’d rub or nuzzle his belly. He didn’t think Nigel needed to lose any weight.

“Were you upset with me earlier?” Adam blurted out.

“What are you talking about?”

“At dinner. After I made the comment that you hadn’t used the treadmill yet, you seemed…quiet.”

Nigel smirked. “It wasn’t because of the treadmill comment.”

“Oh. Good. I thought maybe you thought I wanted you to use it.”

“Do you?”

“No.”

“Okay.”

“So you weren’t upset?”

Nigel hesitated, not looking at Adam. He flicked ashes from the end of his cigarette.

Adam frowned. “You were.”

Nigel sighed. “We don’t have to talk about this, love.”

“What did I say?”

“Nothing.”

“But you were upset.”

“It’s not a big deal.”

“Please, Nigel. Tell me what I did.”

Nigel stopped walking and Adam halted. He turned to look at him, his eyes burning. Nigel dropped the cigarette butt on the sidewalk and snuffed it out with the toe of his boot.

“Nigel?”

Nigel looked at him. “I wish you hadn’t told your mom about me cutting ties with my old friends.”

“Oh.” Adam was confused. He stared over Nigel’s shoulder, trying to figure out why that would upset him. “Why?”

“Because it’s not fucking normal. People don’t cut ties with everyone they know and move to a new fucking country thousands of miles away unless they have a horrible past.”

“Like yours.”

“Right.” Nigel paused and then added, “Which I asked you not to tell her about.”

“I didn’t, though. I didn’t tell her anything.”

Nigel closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was angry. Adam chewed his bottom lip.

“I didn’t know I wasn’t supposed to say that.”

Nigel dropped his hand and opened his eyes. He didn’t look at Adam though. He turned his head and his gaze wandered down the street.

“I’m sorry,” Adam whispered.

Nigel nodded. Then he sighed and looked at Adam. “I know, love.” He took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Adam, kissing the top of his head.

Adam wrapped his arms around Nigel’s waist and nuzzled his neck. “Are you still mad at me?”

“I was never mad at you.”

“Upset, then.”

“I was upset, but not at you.”

Adam hesitated and then said, “I don’t understand.”

“I’m upset that your mom is suspicious of me – of my past – but I don’t blame you for that. I shouldn’t have asked you to keep it from her.”

“Oh.”

“I love you, puppy.”

“I love you too.”

Adam held onto Nigel until the older man squeezed him tightly and took a step back. “Do you want to keep walking or would you like to go back to the house?”

“Keep walking.”

Nigel smiled. “Okay.” He laced his fingers in Adam’s.

Adam grinned, feeling the tears in his eyes begin to dry. He turned and started walking again, Nigel at his side. They walked the perimeter of the subdivision, ending up back at Adam’s mom’s house nearly twenty minutes later.

“Time to go in?” Nigel asked.

Adam tugged his hand gently. “I want to show you something.” Nigel smiled and nodded, and Adam led him alongside the house. They passed the fenced-in backyard, headed for the sparse trees beyond. They wound their way through the small wooded area until the trees started to become more sporadic. The ground began to incline steadily and Nigel let go of his hand as they began to climb the hill.

“What the fuck are you doing to me, darling?”

Adam looked over his shoulder to see Nigel a few paces back. “What?”

“Why couldn’t we have done this _before_ we ate? I’m carrying a fucking bowling ball in my gut.”

Adam giggled. He waited for Nigel to reach him and then took his hand again. Despite his impatience, he slowed down to Nigel’s pace. When they reached the top, the trees opened up completely. And the hill looked out over a small pond, but what Adam was interested in was not below them. He pointed up at the sky. Nigel followed the gesture with his eyes and Adam did the same, looking up at the night sky which was completely filled with stars.

“Wow,” Nigel said. “You can’t see this in the city.”

“No.” Adam sat down in the grass and tugged at Nigel’s hand.

Nigel joined him, stretching his legs out in front of him and leaning back with both hands braced against the ground behind him. “A bit of a step up from your planetarium, huh?”

Adam nodded, his cheeks beginning to hurt from grinning so widely.

“I can see why you like coming here so often, besides, you know, seeing your mom.”

“Yeah, it’s very relaxing. And you can come here with me now. We don’t have to spend so many weekends apart.”

Nigel made a humming sound deep in his throat. Adam didn’t know what it meant.

“What?”

“That’s assuming she’d want me to visit.”

“Well, she wants me to visit and I want you with me.”

Nigel gave him a small smile.

Adam thought about that. Thought about the two of them coming to visit more often. It made his stomach flip-flop with excitement. They could come up to the hill every time and watch the stars at night. Or if it were raining, they could lie together in Adam’s planetarium and snuggle. Adam grinned at the thought. Maybe they could stay even longer sometimes, if they could both get the time off of work. They would have to pack more though – they might even need to buy some new luggage. Matching, perhaps. _Would Nigel go for that?_ Even if he wouldn’t, they would probably need some non-matching luggage. The duffel bags they had now wouldn’t be big enough. Adam thought about their small bags in the guest bedroom. Nigel’s bag with his…

Adam’s stomach tightened again. “Why did you bring your gun?”

Nigel was looking up at the sky, but Adam distinctly saw his jaw tighten. “I wondered if you had seen that.”

“I wasn’t snooping. I just saw it when I got your jacket.”

“I know.”

When Nigel didn’t answer, Adam prodded. “Why did you bring it?”

“Habit,” Nigel said simply. He looked at Adam and smiled strangely. It wasn’t his happy or amused smile, though. Adam knew that much.

“Oh.” Adam picked at the dry, brownish grass by his foot. “But it’s been so long.”

“Just over a year. I was involved with that life for more than twenty.”

“You don’t need it.”

“I know,” Nigel said quietly. “Like I said, it’s habit.”

“Like your smoking.”

Nigel smirked. “Like my smoking.”

“Maybe you can stop both of those soon.”

“I have stopped a lot of my old habits, Adam.”

“I know that. I-I’m not judging. I just know you have wanted to leave that life behind completely. Getting rid of all your old bad habits from those days might help.”

Nigel nodded but said nothing as he stared up at the sky. His breath was visible as he exhaled, and the angles of his face were displayed nicely in the moonlight. Adam reached his hand out and brushed his fingertips along Nigel’s stubble-covered jaw. He smiled and looked at Adam who grinned.


	6. Minor Squabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some tummy-lovin' fluff, a dreaded conversation, and an argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I had to include some actual tummy-lovin' at some point. I'm not even going to pretend I'm sorry.

Adam lay in bed, the comforter pulled up to his chin. Nigel re-entered the bedroom after going to the bathroom. Adam watched as he sat on the edge of the bed and removed his shoes and socks. He studied the way Nigel’s back muscles flexed and moved beneath the fabric of his shirt. He bit his lip. Then Nigel stood up and started to unbutton his shirt. He glanced Adam’s way and smiled.

“I had fun tonight,” Nigel said, the words coated in his accent, the way they always were when he grew sleepy.

Adam beamed. “Me too.”

Nigel finished with his shirt and let it slide off his shoulders to the floor. His tummy seemed to have settled back to its normal size, the post-dinner bloating having worn off. Now, it only slightly pooched out above his waistband. Nigel unfastened his jeans and pulled them off, leaving them on the floor as well. Then he crawled into bed in just his boxers. He slid beneath the blanket but pushed it down to his waist, leaving his entire bare torso on display.

Adam rolled onto his side and snuggled up against him. He lightly brushed his fingers across Nigel’s chest, the coarse hair feeling good against his fingertips. Nigel let out a moan and smiled, wrapping an arm around Adam’s shoulders.

Adam slowly followed the trail of light brown hair flecked with gray until his hand reached the gentle swell of Nigel’s belly. He flattened his hand out and rubbed around his tummy, feeling the warmth and softness against his palm. Adam took a few moments to trace the pale scar beneath his rib cage and then continued rubbing his tummy.

Nigel let out a quiet moan and then stretched out and tucked his hands beneath his head. “That feels fucking great, love.”

Adam smiled. “I love your tummy.” He slid his hand to Nigel’s side and gently pinched the bit of pudge there.

Nigel smirked. “And the love handles.”

“And the love handles.” Adam grinned. “I don’t know why you bought that stupid treadmill.”

“You’re hanging onto the reason at the moment.”

Adam squeezed Nigel’s side again. “You don’t need to lose weight.”

“I appreciate that, but…”

Adam smoothed his hand over Nigel’s side and then continued rubbing his tummy. “But what?”

“I’ve put on a few pounds.”

“I like it.”

“Adam, I’ve gained nearly fifteen pounds since you and I met.”

Adam smiled. “I know.” Nigel raised his eyebrows and Adam clarified. “Well, I didn’t know the number, but I can see that you’ve gained weight.” He gently pinched at the plush skin below Nigel’s navel.

“And you’re okay with that?”

“Yes. I told you I like it. Can’t you tell that I like it?”

“I guess so.” Nigel smiled. “You do give it a lot of attention.”

Adam beamed again. “I like you soft and round.”

Nigel chuckled, his tummy moving a bit beneath Adam’s palm. “Really, now? _Round?_ ”

“Yes. I mean, I liked you thinner too, but I think I prefer you now. You are more comfortable. More cuddly. Bigger. Sturdier. I feel safer with you like this.”

Nigel smiled and wrapped an arm around Adam’s shoulders again, rubbing at his arm. He leaned over and kissed his forehead. “Then I won’t worry so much about getting rid of the extra weight.”

“Good,” Adam said. “I am pretty sure I suggested that weeks ago.”

“You did. I just didn’t realize how you really felt about it.”

“I love it.” He leaned down and kissed Nigel’s tummy and then rested his head on his chest. He slowly continued to rub his belly, letting his hand wander to Nigel’s side every once in a while to gently squeeze at his small love handle.

Adam closed his eyes and enjoyed listening to the gentle rhythm of Nigel’s breathing and the faint thud of his heartbeat. After several minutes, Nigel’s breathing changed and was interrupted by a quiet, rhythmic snoring. Adam lay there for a while longer, loving the way Nigel felt beneath him.

But he couldn’t sleep.

His mind kept wandering to the conversation around the dinner table. To the moment Nigel had been upset about – when Adam had told his mother too much information about his past. He hadn’t meant to reveal too much, but Nigel had been upset about it, and Adam couldn’t help but feel guilty. He gave Nigel’s tummy another quick rub and then looked up at his face. His eyes were closed and he was still snoring.

Adam gently threw the blanket back and slid out of bed.

He padded down the stairs, planning to go to his planetarium, hoping it would help calm his nerves. Normally, he would snuggle closer to Nigel and have the bigger man hold him in his protective arms and reassure him. But since he had fallen asleep, Adam didn’t want to wake him. As he reached the bottom of the steps on the first floor, he was startled when he heard a voice.

“Hey, Adam. What are you still doing up?”

Adam turned around to see his mom standing in the doorway to the living room. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“Me either,” she said, her voice quiet. Odd. “Let’s go sit and talk.”

Adam was wary of her tone. It was strange for her but he didn’t know why. But then she smiled and held out her hand and Adam felt less nervous about it. He walked to her and she put her hand on his back, ushering him to the dining room. They both sat down in the same seats they had been in for dinner.

“What’s the matter, honey? Why can’t you sleep?”

He was about to say that he didn’t know, but it would have been a lie. He shrugged instead.

“Is Nigel sleeping?”

Adam nodded. “He fell asleep pretty quickly.”

“Are you feeling okay?”

“Yes.”

“Hungry? Cold?”

“No, I…I just couldn’t sleep.” Adam glanced towards his mom, meeting her eyes for a moment. She stared at him. She smiled gently but the look was strange. He didn’t know what she was thinking. He reminded himself that it was polite to ask about others and remembered that she had said she couldn’t sleep either. “Why can’t you sleep?”

She made a quiet humming noise that he didn’t understand. But then she said, “I was just thinking.”

“Oh.” He paused. “About what?”

“Nigel.”

He looked at her, eyes darting from one feature to another, trying – and failing – to read her meaning.

“I was wondering why he cut ties with everyone back home.”

“Oh,” Adam said, his voice catching and coming out more as a squeak.

“Do you know why?”

Adam looked down, his hands fidgeting in his lap.

“Adam?” Her voice was gentle, soothing.

He shook his head.

“You don’t know?”

Of course he knew. But Nigel had asked him not to tell her. But then he had said he shouldn’t have asked him not to. Did that mean he was okay with Adam talking to her about it? Adam didn’t know. He didn’t think so. And he didn’t know what to say. “I-I don’t want to talk about that.”

“Adam, is he in trouble?”

Adam shook his head.

“Sweetheart, I just want to make sure you two are okay.”

“We’re fine,” Adam said. “He’s not in trouble.”

“Was he?”

“He just wanted to leave.”

“Why?”

“Because he wanted to start over.”

“Why would he want that?”

“I…” Adam shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He folded his arms over his chest. “Do we have to talk about this?”

“I just don’t understand why you don’t want to.”

“Because he asked me not to,” Adam blurted out before he could stop himself.

“Nigel asked you not to talk to me about it?”

“He’s afraid you won’t like him.”

“Why would he think that?”

“Because of his—” Adam stopped himself and frowned.

“Because of his what, honey?” She paused and then asked, “Because of his past?”

Adam’s eyes snapped to her. _How could she have known that?_

“Is that it?”

Adam looked away and shifted again. “Please. I-I don’t want to talk about this.”

“Okay,” she said quietly. “We won’t talk about it.”

Adam frowned, feeling like he had said too much. Nigel wouldn’t be pleased.

“I’m sorry, honey. I really didn’t mean to upset you. I am just concerned about you.”

“I’m fine,” he mumbled.

After a few moments, she said, “Okay. Would you like some cake? You hardly had any earlier.”

He shook his head. He certainly wasn’t hungry, and he didn’t think cake would make him feel any less guilty.

“It’s going to be okay, Adam.”

He looked at her. “What is?”

“What you’re feeling right now. It’ll get better.”

“Oh.”

She scooted her chair around the side of the table until it was right next to his. Then she said, “Come here,” and pulled him in for a hug.

He unfolded his arms and leaned in.

“I am sorry for upsetting you,” she said. “That wasn’t my intention.”

“It’s okay,” Adam muttered into her shoulder.

After their long hug, she offered cake again, but when he refused, she suggested he go back to bed and try to get some sleep. His mind flitted to his planetarium, but he wasn’t sure how calming it would be. He was certain he had only made things worse and the only thing that would calm him now would be Nigel wrapping him in his strong arms and telling Adam it would be okay. He just hoped Nigel wouldn’t be too grumpy for being woken up.

Adam climbed the stairs and returned to the bedroom, closing the door. Nigel was asleep, still on his back and snoring quietly. Adam crawled under the blankets and nestled against Nigel’s side. He rubbed the older man’s chest but he didn’t stir. Adam moved his hand down to Nigel’s soft belly and rubbed, watching the man’s face. Nigel didn’t react.

Adam gently pinched his tummy and whispered, “Nigel.”

Nigel made a quiet moaning sound low in his throat.

“Nigel,” Adam repeated, a bit louder. He slid his hand to the man’s side and squeezed.

Nigel stirred.

Adam nudged the man who shifted and then opened his eyes. He blinked and then turned his head to look at Adam, his eyelids heavy.

“ _Ce, dragul meu?_ ” he asked, his voice quiet and gravelly.

“I don’t know what that means.”

Nigel cleared his throat and rubbed at his eyes. “What’s wrong, Adam?”

“I can’t sleep.”

“Come here.” Nigel wrapped his arm around Adam’s shoulders and held him tightly.

Adam rested his head on Nigel’s shoulder and absently rubbed at the man’s tummy. “I think I did something bad.”

“What did you do?” Nigel rubbed his arm.

“I-I don’t want you to be mad.”

“Why would I be mad?”

“Promise me you won’t be.”

“Adam, what’s wrong?”

“Please.”

Nigel sighed heavily. “I promise I will do my very best to try not to be angry. Is that good enough?”

“I guess.”

“So now will you tell me what’s bothering you?”

“I couldn’t sleep,” Adam said, his voice quiet and shaky. “I went downstairs and my…my mom was there and wanted to talk.”

“Mm-hmm.”

Adam glanced up at Nigel’s face. His eyes were closed. “She asked about you,” he whispered.

Nigel opened his eyes.

Adam’s stomach began to hurt. He spoke quickly. “She wanted to know why you cut ties with your friends. I didn’t tell her but she kind of guessed. I mean, not exactly, but she kept asking questions and I didn’t know how to answer. I’m not good at avoiding questions or giving those weird half answers other people can give. I don’t know how to do that. I told her I didn’t want to talk about it and she asked why and I told her you asked me not to tell her and—”

“Son of a bitch,” Nigel growled.

Adam flinched. “I’m sorry.”

“What else did you say?”

“I-I…” Adam frowned. Nigel was mad and Adam didn’t think continuing would help.

“Adam,” Nigel snipped.

Adam swallowed the lump in his throat. He whispered, “I told her you were afraid she wouldn’t like you, and…”

“And what?”

“She…she guessed that that was because of your past.”

“Earlier, when I said I shouldn’t have asked you to keep it from her, I didn’t mean go fucking tell her everything.”

“I-I didn’t...”

“Damn it, Adam, why don’t you just go finish telling her all about it, huh? Tell her about what I used to do, what happened to me. Go on.” He removed his arm from Adam’s shoulders and rubbed both palms over his face.

Adam frowned. “You promised.”

Nigel shook his head and sat up.

Adam moved aside. “I knew you’d be grumpy if I woke you.”

Nigel looked at him, his eyes narrowed and his jaw tight. “You think I’m in this mood because you woke me?”

Adam cowered under the stare. He knew Nigel would never hurt him, but he couldn’t stand the look. It wasn’t one he saw often – and even less frequently directed towards him – but it always made him uncomfortable when he did.

Nigel flung his legs over the edge of the bed and got to his feet. He stalked towards the door.

“Where are you going?”

“Out.”

Adam’s eyes burned as he watched Nigel close the door behind him. Adam rolled onto his stomach and buried his face in Nigel’s pillow.

***

Nigel had fucking promised to try not to be angry. He shook his head. He was glad he had added the “try” part because he was furious now. He went downstairs as quietly as he could and slipped through the front door. He had left in such a hurry that he didn’t realize his state of undress until he was standing on the front porch in his boxers.

“Fuck,” he muttered, feeling ridiculous.

He thought about Adam. His adorable little puppy. He wondered how he was coping upstairs. The two of them rarely fought but when they did, the fights were usually big ones that resulted in an angry walk from Nigel and lots of tears from Adam. He sighed, hoping Adam wasn’t upstairs crying at the moment.

He had asked Adam… He had fucking _asked_ him not to say anything. He knew he shouldn’t have, and he even told Adam as much, but he didn’t expect Adam to immediately go tell his mother the truth about everything. He shook his head. He knew that wasn’t the case. Adam would never intentionally upset Nigel, but the latter had hoped to avoid yet another parental meeting gone wrong.

He didn’t know why he cared so fucking much. He had told himself over and over that he didn’t care. That, no matter what Adam’s mother thought, Nigel wouldn’t give a shit. But he had been wrong. He hadn’t realized just how wrong, though, until moments earlier. He wanted Adam’s mom to like him. He wanted to leave his past in the past and he wanted to move on with his new life. But now she knew. Now she knew what a horrible person he had once been, and his past had come back to bite him once again.

He needed a fucking cigarette.

He growled. His cigarettes were in his jacket pocket. Upstairs in the bedroom. His breath misted out around him and he actually felt a chill run up his spine. He turned around and went back inside, hoping not to run into Adam’s mother while he was half-naked.

Nigel re-entered the bedroom, quietly latching the door behind him. Adam was on Nigel’s side of the bed, his face in the pillow.

Nigel crawled onto Adam’s side of the bed and lay down beside his puppy. He rubbed Adam’s back. “You’re going to suffocate like that.”

Adam said nothing but let out a quiet sniffle.

Nigel slipped his hand beneath Adam’s t-shirt and slowly trailed his fingers along the man’s skin. “Love.”

“You promised,” Adam said, his voice muffled against the pillow.

“I promised I’d try.”

Adam turned his head to look at Nigel. His eyes were red and puffy and filled with tears.

Nigel sighed. “I’m so sorry.”

“You were mad at me.”

“I was upset, and I took it out on you.” Nigel moved his hand up to Adam’s face and brushed away the tears on his cheeks.

Adam sniffled and curled up on his side.

Nigel shifted closer and pulled Adam against him. He rubbed Adam’s side and kissed the top of his head.

Adam sighed and snuggled against Nigel’s chest. “Why are you so cold?”

“I was outside.” Nigel shifted enough to grab the blanket and pull it up over the two of them.

“Oh. Why?”

“I intended to go for a walk until I realized I was almost naked.”

Adam giggled into his chest. “That would have been interesting for the neighbors.”

“I’m just glad your mom wasn’t still up.”

“That could have been awkward.”

“Mm-hmm.”

They were both quiet for a few moments until Adam whispered, “I didn’t mean to tell her anything.”

“I know.”

“Maybe it’s not so bad. I mean, she doesn’t know all of the details.”

“Right.” Nigel sighed quietly. “I was just hoping this time would be different.”

“I’m sorry. But maybe it will be. I mean, she never said she didn’t like you.”

“Yeah,” Nigel mumbled. “Maybe.”

“And even if she doesn’t like you, I still do.”

Nigel couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. He squeezed Adam tightly. “I love you, puppy.”


	7. To Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After breakfast, the boys and Adam's mom visit the farmer's market. The trip doesn't go as planned.

The next morning, Adam awoke and stretched in bed. Sunlight streamed in through the windows and he turned to snuggle up to Nigel but quickly realized he was gone.

“Nigel?” he called. He sat up in bed and looked around the room. He was alone.

Adam felt a pang in his stomach and crawled out of bed. He grabbed his sweater from the day before from his luggage and noticed that Nigel’s bag was still there as well. The nervousness in his stomach subsided.

He padded down the stairs and heard voices. He followed the sound to the kitchen, finding his mom retrieving plates from a cabinet and Nigel in front of the stove with a spatula in hand.

“What’s going on?” Adam asked.

“Your mom is showing me how to make a proper omelet.”

“Not the weird scrambled egg thing you call an omelet?”

Nigel chuckled. “Yes.”

Adam walked over to him and peered into the skillet. “Omelets are my favorite.”

“I know.” Nigel smiled and turned towards him long enough for Adam to give him a quick peck on the lips. “And you’re so adorable with your hair like that that I’m not even going to get on you about calling my eggs weird.”

Adam put a hand to his hair, feeling his curls in disarray. He patted them down, hoping they stayed.

“I’m thinking of going to the farmer’s market after breakfast,” his mom said. “If you boys would like to go.”

“Yes.” Adam nodded. “I want to.” 

His mom gave him a gentle smile.

“Sounds good,” Nigel said, tending to the omelets.

A short time later, Nigel had finished with the omelets for all of them. They ate at the dining room table and Adam couldn’t believe how good his omelet was.

“This is so much better than your egg thing.”

“Thanks, but that’s all your mom’s doing. She showed me how.”

“Thanks, Mom. But Nigel, now you can make these at home.” Adam beamed, feeling excited that his favorite breakfast was now a possibility on a daily basis.

Nigel smiled. “That’s the idea, love.”

After breakfast, Adam and Nigel went upstairs to get ready to leave. Adam changed his clothes as Nigel did the same. Adam was in his boxers when Nigel slipped his arms around Adam’s waist from behind, gently rubbing his stomach. He let out a quiet moan as Nigel kissed the side of his neck. Adam turned around to face him. Nigel had his jeans on but was shirtless and Adam placed his hands on the man’s sides.

“You seem pretty eager about going this morning,” Nigel said.

“I haven’t been to the market in a long time.”

“They don’t have it often?”

“There’s a market every weekend.”

“So, why haven’t you been to one in a long time?”

Adam chewed his lip and looked down.

Nigel hooked a finger beneath Adam’s chin and lifted. Adam looked at Nigel again and forced a smile.

“What is it?”

“I…my…I used to go with my dad.”

“Oh,” Nigel whispered. “Love, we don’t have to go.” He cupped Adam’s cheek and rubbed his thumb over his cheekbone.

“No, I want to. I want you to see it.”

Nigel took a stray curl and rubbed it between his thumb and forefinger. “Are you sure?”

Adam nodded.

“Okay.” Nigel smiled. He leaned down and kissed Adam who returned the gesture and gave Nigel’s sides a firm squeeze.

Nigel broke the kiss first, saying, “We should finish getting ready. Your mom will be waiting for us.”

Adam nodded. “All right.”

Nigel took a small step back and dropped his hand. He slowly brushed the backs of his fingers down Adam’s stomach. “Beautiful,” he said.

Adam’s cheeks suddenly felt hot and he looked away.

Nigel chuckled, leaned in for one more kiss, and then turned around and went back to the edge of the bed where he had laid his shirt. Adam watched as the man slipped the shirt on and buttoned it up. Adam turned back to his duffel bag and retrieved a pair of jeans and a navy blue sweater. When they were both finished getting dressed, they threw on their jackets and went back downstairs to meet Adam’s mom.

***

Mrs. Raki insisted they take her tiny fucking hybrid. Nigel’s reluctance must have been evident because she suggested Adam sit in the back so Nigel could have more room in the front. He still had to slouch down in his seat so he wouldn’t hit his fucking head, but he was sure the back seat would have been much more miserable.

Luckily, the ride only lasted twenty minutes. But by the time Mrs. Raki parked the car, Nigel was more than ready to get out. The market was evidently in the middle of fucking nowhere and the parking lot was just a large abandoned field of dried and dying grass. They all got out and Nigel stretched his legs and neck, and then Adam’s mom led the way.

They crossed the field, and then the grass turned into white rock and then finally asphalt. They walked south and as they neared the vendor tents on either side of the paved walkway, the crowd grew and soon they were almost completely surrounded by people. The smell of greasy food being cooked wafted into Nigel’s nose. A moment later, he felt Adam’s fingers lace with his, and then the younger man squeezed tightly.

Nigel looked at him. Adam stared down at the ground in front of them and as the crowd grew thicker, Adam pressed up against Nigel’s side.

“Are you okay?” Nigel asked softly.

Adam nodded.

“Is this too much?” his mom asked from his other side.

“No,” Adam muttered. “I’m okay.”

“Are you sure?” she asked.

“We can go back,” Nigel offered.

“No,” Adam said firmly. “I’m fine.”

“Okay.” Nigel gave his hand a squeeze. He noticed Adam’s mom frequently glancing at Adam with a concerned look on her face. Adam continued to stare at the ground.

When they reached an intersection, Nigel stopped and asked, “Is there anything you’d like to look at?”

“Peaches.”

Nigel chuckled at such a seemingly random request. “Okay. Which way?”

Adam gestured in the general southward direction.

“I’m going to look at some of the crafts,” his mom said. “Unless you want me to come with—”

“I’m fine,” Adam muttered.

“Okay,” she said slowly, watching Adam with a furrowed brow. She looked at Nigel and said, “How about we meet back here in thirty minutes?”

“Sounds good.” Nigel pulled out his phone and took note of the time -- and the fact that he had no reception -- before tucking it away again.

Adam’s mom went left and Nigel led the way south, winding through the people. Despite still holding Nigel’s hand, Adam gradually moved his way behind him. Nigel’s arm was bent behind his back to hold onto Adam, and he willingly blazed the path for the two of them.

Adam tugged on Nigel’s hand a few minutes later. Nigel had been so focused on making it through the crowd that he had completely missed the produce stand. He stopped and turned towards Adam who kept a hold of his hand as he walked under the tent. There were wooden crates and baskets propped up on tabletops to offer easy access to the variety of fruits and vegetables offered. Adam walked ahead of Nigel, meandering up one row and then down another. The tent wasn’t as crowded as the walkway outside of it, but Nigel brushed elbows with several strangers as they made their way to the display of peaches in the middle of the space. Adam parked himself in front of the crate and picked up a peach.

“How are they?” Nigel asked.

“Fine.”

“How many are you going to get?”

Adam shrugged and then turned his head, his eyes darting around. They came to a rest at the end of the table. He pointed and said, “Can you…”

Nigel followed his gaze to a roll of plastic produce bags. “A bag?”

When Adam nodded, Nigel walked to the end of the table, tore one off and brought it back to him. Adam said nothing as he took the bag and gently placed a peach inside.

Nigel watched his face. He stared down at the crate before him, picking up one peach after another and testing them with a squeeze. He didn’t look up. He didn’t speak. Nigel placed a hand between his shoulder blades.

“Are you all right?”

Adam nodded.

Nigel knew it was a lie, but he didn’t push him.

Adam added three more peaches to the bag. When he finally spoke, his voice was nearly a whisper. “My dad and I—Sometimes he’d make cobbler. Sometimes we’d just eat them.”

Nigel smiled. “That’s a sweet memory.” He couldn’t remember ever doing anything so nice or normal with his own father.

Adam added a couple more and then stopped testing peaches. He stood with both hands clutching the top of the bag.

“Are you ready?” Nigel asked.

Adam nodded. He turned around and Nigel did the same, starting for the man behind the cash register along the edge of the tent. Adam didn’t move, though, and Nigel stopped. When he turned to look at Adam, the younger man’s eyes darted around the tent. His shoulders rose and fell quickly and Nigel walked back over to him, hearing him pant quietly.

“Adam?”

“I can’t.”

“You—”

“I-I need…I need to leave.”

“Okay, let’s go.” Nigel reached for his arm but Adam turned and quickly walked towards the front of the tent. Nigel hurried to keep up with him. “Adam, slow down.”

But Adam didn’t slow down. He wound through the crowd in the tent and then out onto the walkway. Nigel heard hollering behind him and realized the proprietor was yelling at Adam, who had run off without paying for the peaches.

“Shit,” Nigel muttered. He jogged over to the man who had come out from behind his cash register, looking fucking annoyed. Nigel dug in his pocket, pulling out his wallet. “Six peaches, how much?”

“He just ran off.”

“How much for the damn peaches?” Nigel fished out a bill and handed it over. “Will that cover it?”

“Yeah, but it’s not this much. I’ll get your change.”

“Keep it.” Nigel tucked his wallet away and dodged in and out around the people in the tent. When he reached the asphalt, Adam was nowhere in sight. “Fuck.” Nigel pushed his way through the people, eyes scanning each face – and back of head – in the crowd. But he didn’t see Adam.

Nigel had witnessed enough of Adam’s episodes to know he would want to get someplace safe. Someplace quiet. Away from people. He’d want to get back to the car. Nigel looked in that direction. There were too many fucking people. It was enough to drive Nigel mad. There was no way Adam had braved that crowd.

_So, where the fuck did he go?_

Nigel made his way back in the direction they had come from. He slowly moved among the people, searching left and right, scanning each and every tent, looking for his lost puppy. After several minutes, he saw a disturbance. Some people on the crowded walkway up ahead were looking off to the side. Something had drawn their attention. Nigel headed that way.

When he reached his destination, he followed the uneasy glances to the left and saw Adam between two tents. He stared down, his shaky hands to his ears as he paced the ground. The bag of peaches lay in the brown grass near his feet.

Nigel felt his shoulders relax as he crossed the walkway. Adam didn’t look up as Nigel approached but he did drop his hands to his sides.

“Adam,” he said gently. “You didn’t tell me you were planning a peach heist.”

He could usually get the younger man to calm down a bit with a joke, but Adam didn’t respond. Nigel frowned. He closed the distance between them and gently grabbed a hold of Adam’s arms. Adam shook him off and moved away.

“Adam, my love.”

Adam shook his head.

Nigel walked over to him again. Adam’s back was to him as he paced away. Nigel wrapped his arms around the smaller man from behind. Adam tried to wriggle free.

“Shh, it’s all right,” Nigel whispered. “It’s just you and me.” He positioned their bodies so that Adam was faced away from the walkway. He couldn’t see a single person from where he stood.

Adam’s whole body was tense. He squirmed a little but his struggle lessened. Nigel took advantage of it.

He maneuvered Adam’s arms so that they crossed his chest, and then he pinned them there with his own. “Just breathe, puppy.” He held onto Adam tightly, the younger man panting heavily. “Close your eyes.” Nigel nuzzled the side of Adam’s head with his cheek. He kissed him above the ear and whispered, “You’re all right.” Adam’s body slowly relaxed in Nigel’s arms.

“I…I don’t want to go back out there,” Adam whispered after a couple minutes.

“We won’t. I promise.” Nigel rocked gently, waiting for Adam’s body to relax completely. When it did, he asked, “Do you want to go back to the car?”

Adam nodded.

“Okay. Stay here a minute.”

“Where are you going?” Adam asked, his voice high-pitched and full of concern.

“I’m getting your peaches. You don’t want to leave those behind, do you?”

“No.”

“Just stand here. I’ll be five seconds.”

Adam nodded and when Nigel let go of him, the younger man didn’t turn around. Nigel jogged to the discarded bag of peaches and picked it up. He twisted the open end of the produce bag and tied a knot. When he returned to Adam, he gently took the man’s hand.

“You ready?”

“Yes.”

Nigel squeezed Adam’s hand and led him behind the tent as they made their way north. There were vehicles and trailers behind each tent that he assumed belonged to the vendors. But there were no people. He hoped that was helping Adam.

Several minutes later, they reached the end of the row of tents. As they rounded the corner, people came into view. Adam tugged on his hand and Nigel stopped. Adam looked at him with a frown on his face.

“We’re almost there, love. We just need to cross over to the parking lot.”

Adam’s gaze moved to the people trickling in and out of the market, wandering to and from the grassy field.

“Do you want to walk behind me?”

Adam nodded.

Nigel turned back around and Adam clutched his hand tightly as they began walking again. They neared the trail of people, but Nigel quickly moved away from the flow as soon as he could. They reached the field of cars and Nigel took the long way around, weaving in and out of vehicles in order to avoid the main foot path that most people seemed to be taking. A few minutes later, they reached Adam’s mom’s car. Nigel tried the handle but found it locked.

“Shit,” he mumbled. He turned around to face the market. “I need to go meet your mom and get the key.” He looked at Adam. “Can you stay here?”

Adam frowned. “You’re leaving?”

“We’re supposed to meet her in a few minutes. You can either come with me or stay here.”

“I…I’ll stay here.”

Nigel nodded. He took a step closer and pulled Adam into his arms. Adam clung to him, wrapping his arms around Nigel’s waist and squeezing tightly. “I’ll be right back, darling.” He kissed the side of Adam’s head and handed him the bag of peaches. “Why don’t you sit down? You won’t be able to see anyone that way.”

“Good idea.”

When Adam complied, Nigel turned back towards the market and jogged back.

He wound his way through the crowd again, getting pretty fucking tired of all the people himself. It was no wonder Adam had had an incident. When he reached the intersection – the place where they were supposed to meet Adam’s mother – he stopped and looked around. He didn’t see her. He pulled out his phone and checked the time. It was only a few minutes shy of the thirty minute mark. He stayed put and waited, checking the time every few seconds as though that would hurry it the fuck along.

At the twenty-eight minute mark, a familiar face appeared in the crowd. Nigel wasn’t sure what he looked like but he guessed not good because when she spotted him, her expression immediately fell.

“What’s wrong?” she asked when they were within earshot. “Where’s Adam?”

“He just had a bit of an incident. He’s all right,” Nigel added quickly when her eyes went wide with worry. “But he’s back at the car. We couldn’t get in.”

“What happened? Are you sure he’s all right?” She closed the gap between them and Nigel noticed a small end table in her arms.

“He was just overwhelmed. Do you want me to carry that?”

“What? Oh. No, it’s okay. Let’s go back to the car.”

Nigel reached out to take the table from her, despite her protests. Then he turned and led the way back to the field.

“Where is he?” she asked as they approached the car.

“He’s sitting on the ground.” Sure enough, as they rounded one of the vehicles, they spotted Adam still seated in the grass where Nigel had left him. His knees were pulled up and the bag of peaches was in his lap. He fidgeted with the knotted end of the plastic bag.

“Are you okay?” Mrs. Raki asked. She walked over and crouched down in front of him. “What happened?”

“I just got overloaded.”

“Are you all right now?”

Adam nodded.

Nigel set the end table down beside him at the back of the car.

“We should probably go home,” she said.

“No,” Adam protested. He looked up, his eyes wider than usual. “I don’t want to ruin your trip.”

“You’re not ruining anything,” Nigel said.

“He’s right. You haven’t ruined anything. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

Adam sighed.

His mom got to her feet. She clicked a button on her keyring and the locks popped up. “Let’s go home.” She held a hand out to Adam who took it and got to his feet. He opened the back door and crawled in. When he closed it, his mom walked to the back of the car where Nigel waited. She unlocked the trunk and then reached out and gently squeezed Nigel’s forearm. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“No problem,” he said as he lifted the end table and gently placed it in the trunk. “No need for you to carry it.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

He closed the trunk and looked at her. She glanced towards the back window. “Oh.” He looked through the window, making out the back of Adam’s head through the glass. “No problem with that either.”

She offered a gentle smile and nodded. Then she turned and walked around to the driver’s side.

Nigel went to the passenger side and opened the door. He moved the seat all the way forward and then closed the door. He opened the back door and said, “Scoot over.” When Adam moved to the middle of the back seat, Nigel slid in beside him. Adam said nothing the entire ride home, but he grabbed Nigel’s hand as they pulled out of the parking field, and Nigel forgot just how cramped and uncomfortable the car was.


	8. Cries & Pies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel comforts a saddened Adam.

Adam was embarrassed. He didn’t always get embarrassed after an episode, but sometimes he couldn’t help it. He knew how abnormally he reacted to things. He had come to accept that over the years, learning what he could along the way and embracing his uniqueness when it presented itself. But sometimes he still felt weird. And this was one of those days.

Adam was curled up on the middle of the bed, lying on his side and facing the windows. He had tried to get over the incident but he couldn’t shake it. His mom had wanted to go to the market. Adam had wanted to show it to Nigel. He had been excited for it. But it had been too much. Too overwhelming. Too many people and too many memories. He was disappointed.

The bed shifted behind him and he felt an arm slip around his waist.

“How are you doing?” Nigel asked. Adam felt Nigel’s hot breath on his ear.

“Fine,” Adam whispered. Despite having calmed down since they left the market, he was still far from fine. The car ride home had been a quiet one. His mom had tried to engage him in conversation but Adam hadn’t wanted to talk. And certainly not about what had happened. The farmer’s market had always been such a happy place for him. It was generally busy, which he had never liked, but when he had gone with his dad, that fact hadn’t bothered him so much. He didn’t think it would bother him this time around either. He had been wrong.

“You don’t have to lie to me.” Nigel rubbed his tummy over his sweater. “In fact, I really wish you wouldn’t.”

Adam frowned. He didn’t want to talk about it. He didn’t want to think about it. He didn’t want to be reminded of how strange he was.

“Do you want to go down to your planetarium?”

“No.”

“Do you want to come eat lunch?”

“No.” Adam sighed.

“Do you want to—”

“I don’t want to do anything.”

“Adam—”

“Please, leave me alone.” He squeezed his eyes closed as soon as he said it. He hadn’t meant it.

Nigel’s hand stopped rubbing his tummy. “Okay,” the man said quietly. His hand moved to Adam’s side, rubbed gently and then it was gone. The bed shifted again.

“Nigel,” Adam said. He glanced over his shoulder to see the older man walking towards the door. Nigel stopped and turned around. “Don’t leave.”

Nigel gave a small smile and returned to his spot on the bed. Adam faced the windows again and Nigel pressed against his back. His arm was around Adam’s waist, gently rubbing his stomach once more.

Adam felt guilty. He didn’t know why. He didn’t always feel that way after an incident, but this time he did. He felt bad for his mom and Nigel, having to cut the trip short. He wished he could have just stayed in the car and let them finish looking. He should have insisted harder while they were still there.

“You two could go back,” he said.

“What?”

“To the market. You don’t have to stay here just because I’m here. I didn’t mean to ruin your trip.”

Nigel nuzzled his face into Adam’s neck. “I don’t care about the market, Adam.”

“Oh.”

“I care about you. And even if I did care about the fucking market, I’d still rather stay here with you.”

“But I ruined your time,” Adam whispered.

“You didn’t ruin anything.”

“I embarrassed you.”

Nigel snorted quietly. “Please. You couldn’t embarrass me if you tried.”

Adam sighed.

“Love, what’s bothering you?”

He shrugged.

“You are not always so down afterwards.”

“I just wanted you to see it.”

“I did.”

Adam shook his head. “No.” That was all he could say before his throat closed up. His eyes stung and he squeezed them shut. He had wanted to show Nigel everything. Everywhere he used to go. Everything he used to do. Everything he had shared with his father. “You didn’t get to see it all,” he whispered.

“Why is that important?”

Adam shrugged again, but he knew why.

“Adam?”

He sniffled and turned his head towards the pillow as tears squeezed out of his eyes. He forced himself to remain silent as the first sobs began. But his shoulders shook and he knew Nigel had felt it.

“My love,” Nigel whispered, squeezing Adam tighter. “Please, don’t cry.”

***

Nigel felt helpless as he held onto his puppy. Adam’s body trembled as he cried into the pillow and all Nigel could do was hold onto him. He squeezed him tightly and rubbed his tummy. He nuzzled his neck and whispered about how everything was going to be all right. But Adam continued to cry. Nigel’s chest tightened and stomach ached and he felt like he wanted to throw up.

“Please, talk to me,” he said, when he couldn’t take it any longer.

Adam let out a few more sobs and then sniffled. When he spoke, his voice was quiet and gravelly. “I don’t want to talk.”

Nigel held in a sigh. “Did I do something?” He didn’t think he had, but Adam rarely refused to talk to him, and it was usually only when he was upset with him.

“No!” Adam shifted and looked over his shoulder. His whole face was red and his cheeks were wet.

Nigel reached up and brushed the tears away with his thumb. “Are you sure?”

Adam nodded and turned away again.

Nigel didn’t bother holding back his sigh. He returned his hand to Adam’s tummy and continued to rub in slow circles over his sweater. He didn’t know what else to do. Adam wouldn’t talk to him, but he no longer shook with sobs. Nigel hoped that that was the only round of tears for the day.

Several minutes passed, and Nigel had his eyes closed when Adam finally spoke again. “I miss him.”

Nigel opened his eyes. “Your father?”

Adam nodded.

“That’s what this was about,” he said. It wasn’t a question, and he didn’t know why he hadn’t thought of that sooner. He hadn’t been close with his own father – quite the opposite, in fact – but he knew what it was like to love someone completely. He could only imagine the devastation of losing that person.

Adam nodded again despite the lack of a question.

“I’m so sorry, Adam,” he whispered.

“I thought I could go. I-I wanted to show you the things we did together. I thought maybe it would kind of be like you getting to know him a little bit, even if you couldn’t _really_ get to know him.”

“Oh, God, Adam. That’s so sweet.”

“But…but then I couldn’t take it. I had to go. I-I didn’t get to show you.”

“It’s okay,” Nigel whispered. “It’s too soon. You can try again when you’re ready. Or show me something else.”

Adam inhaled deeply and let it out in a long, audible breath. “Yes. Maybe something else.”

Nigel smiled. “I’d like that.”

“You would?”

“Of course, my love. I want to know everything you’re willing to share with me.”

Adam slowly rolled onto his back and looked up at Nigel. His eyes were puffy and red but he had stopped crying. Nigel propped up on an elbow and used his other hand to cup Adam’s cheek. Then he leaned in and kissed him on the forehead. He pulled back and smiled. Adam didn’t return the gesture but his frown lessened. Nigel gave him a quick peck on the lips. Then he pulled away again and moved his hand to Adam’s chest, rubbing gently.

“Are you feeling any better?”

“A little.”

“Can I do anything to help?”

“You are.”

Nigel smiled. “Can I do anything else?”

Adam shook his head. Then he scooted over until he was up against Nigel but still on his back. Nigel slid his hand down to Adam’s stomach and rubbed a few circles before snaking his arm around the man’s waist, squeezing him tightly.

The two of them fell silent again. Adam closed his eyes after a few minutes and Nigel watched him until his breath evened out and he knew his puppy had fallen asleep. He leaned in and gently kissed Adam’s cheek and then he closed his own eyes and drifted off.

Nigel woke first and checked the time on his phone. Two hours had passed. He rolled onto his back and tried to stretch the stiffness from his muscles without waking Adam. It wasn’t long though before the younger man moaned his sleepy puppy noises and opened his eyes.

They soon had a late lunch and spent the day lounging around, visiting with Adam’s mom, and taking a long walk around the neighborhood. By dinnertime, Adam had mostly returned to his normal self. Mrs. Raki baked battered and herb-covered chicken for dinner with sides of broccoli and rice.

Nigel ate too much once again, not at all displeased when they were alone in the bedroom afterwards and Adam focused his attention on the older man’s distended midsection. Adam wrapped his arms around Nigel at first in a sweet hug, and then he took a half step back and slid his hands around to Nigel’s sides over his shirt. He squeezed lightly and then slowly rubbed around to the front of Nigel’s belly. He was gentle as he rubbed Nigel’s tummy with both hands. Nigel moaned and leaned in, giving Adam a firm kiss on the mouth. Adam slipped his hands beneath Nigel’s shirt, fingertips lightly dancing across the skin of his stomach. It felt overfull and heavy from dinner and Nigel resisted the urge to tighten his abdominal muscles, reminding himself how much Adam had said he liked his belly just the way it was. Adam very lightly massaged his stomach and Nigel placed a hand on the back of Adam’s neck, pouring some passion into the kiss. He slid his other hand to the small of Adam’s back, pulling Adam’s body against his own. Adam moaned into Nigel’s mouth and moved his hands to the older man’s sides, getting a firm grip on his love handles beneath his shirt. Nigel broke the kiss a few moments later and trailed his lips across Adam’s jaw. He kissed down the younger man’s neck. Then he took a moment to lightly suck at a spot above Adam’s collar bone, causing the younger man to let out a sound that was somewhere between a moan and a whimper. Nigel pulled back moments later and looked at Adam, his cheeks rosy and his eyes wide and hopeful.

Nigel’s crotch throbbed and he wanted nothing more than to toss the smaller man on the bed and have his way with him. But he had to remind himself – and the suddenly aroused Adam – that Mrs. Raki was in the same house. Adam whimpered, adjusting his newly tented jeans, and Nigel teasingly suggested that he go take a shower.

“I probably should,” Adam mumbled.

Nigel laughed.

“No!” Adam frowned, his cheeks burning red. “I just meant because I haven’t today.”

Nigel chuckled more. “Sure.”

“Nigel,” he whined.

“Just go take your shower, love.” Nigel grinned. “Do whatever you want in there.”

Adam’s face was bright red when Nigel kissed his cheek. Then he reached behind the blushing man and squeezed a handful of his ass.

Adam gasped but then smiled. “What are you going to do?”

“Go out for a smoke.”

Adam frowned.

Nigel retrieved his jacket that was draped over his bag. “You asked.”

“Just the one, though, right?”

Nigel nodded and pulled on his jacket.

“You promise?”

“Adam, I rarely have more than one cigarette at a time. I’m not a fucking chain smoker.”

“You didn’t promise.”

“I promise, Adam.”

The puppy smiled. Nigel gave him a firm swat on the butt that caused him to yelp and then cover his mouth, his face turning red again.

Nigel laughed and left the bedroom. He went downstairs and out the front door. He walked over to the fancy fucking patio set on the porch and sat down. The large tabletop was frosted glass in a black metal frame. The chairs had the same frame and green-and-brown striped cushions that were surprisingly fucking comfortable.

Nigel dug in his jacket pocket and retrieved his pack of cigarettes and lighter. He popped one into his mouth and lit it, tucking the paraphernalia away again.

He had nearly finished his cigarette when he heard the front door open. He wondered if Adam was finished with his shower and had come to join him. But when he looked over, he saw Mrs. Raki step out onto the front porch. His stomach instantly felt uncomfortable in a way that had nothing to do with how much he had eaten.

“Hi, Nigel,” she said, smiling as she approached. She held something in her hand but he couldn’t tell what it was.

“Hey.” Nigel blew smoke out of the side of his mouth, away from her.

She took a seat in the chair across from him and set the object down on the table. She slid it across the surface to him. He looked at her, curious.

“Adam’s dad smoked a long time ago.”

“Ah.” He flicked ashes into the tray she had brought.

“Adam hated it.”

Nigel smirked. “Yeah, I hear that a lot.”

“Eventually he quit because he knew how much Adam hated it.”

Nigel nodded slowly, wondering if she expected him to do the same thing.

“I just talked to Adam.”

Nigel took a long drag from his cigarette. The last time they had had a talk, Adam had revealed way too much about Nigel’s past. He wondered what the man had said this time.

“He was a little more open about what happened this morning.”

“At the market?”

“Yes.”

He nodded. Adam had finally calmed down after the tears earlier in the day. Nigel hoped he hadn’t gotten worked up again. “How is he now?”

“He’s good. He actually brought it up.”

Nigel let out a quiet, relieved sigh.

“He told me how great you were.”

Nigel took one last puff and then pressed the tip of the cigarette butt into the ash tray. “How great I was?”

“What you did for him at the market. And then here, afterwards. He said you are wonderful at handling his episodes.”

“He said that?”

“Well,” she started and then chuckled softly. “Not in those words. But that’s what I gathered when he started rambling about you.”

Nigel smiled. “He does have a tendency to ramble.”

Her grin faded and then she looked at him squarely. “I had a talk with him last night.”

Nigel sighed and let his gaze wander out past her, to the other huge houses and well-manicured lawns that were cast in the blue-gray hue of dusk. He sat back and scratched at the stubble on his jaw.

“I don’t know if he told you or not.”

He nodded. “Yeah, he was pretty upset.”

He wasn’t looking directly at her but there was no mistaking her frown. “I know. I didn’t mean to upset him. I worry about him.” She paused and then slowly said, “I worry about who he’s with.”

“You are worried if they – if _I_ – am good for him.”

“That’s a mother’s job.”

_Not my mother’s,_ was what he wanted to say. Instead, he settled for a less confrontational, “I understand that.”

“I should have come to you in the first place, instead of upsetting him about it.”

Nigel swallowed thickly and looked at her. He wasn’t sure his past was any of her damn business, but a part of him could understand why she felt it was.

“Are you in trouble?” she asked bluntly.

Nigel refused the urge to sigh as he calmly answered, “No.”

“Were you? Is that why you left Europe?”

Nigel tucked his hands in his pockets, fingers fidgeting with the lighter and cigarettes. “I was not on the run, if that’s what you mean.”

“But you were not involved with good people.”

Nigel didn’t look away but he didn’t answer either.

“People don’t leave behind everyone they know for no good reason.”

“No,” Nigel said softly. “They don’t.”

She nodded slowly and gave him a wry, knowing smile. “Are those people – that _life_ – firmly in your past now?”

“Yes,” he said, knowing exactly what she was asking him.

“So, Adam…”

“Is safe,” he answered her unspoken question.

She nodded and didn’t bother to hide a sigh. “Okay.”

“‘Okay?’”

“Yes. I appreciate you being so honest with me.”

“While Adam’s rambling can be adorable, he is not the best at keeping secrets. I was fairly certain you already had an idea.”

“I did. But I’m relieved to know that you’re no longer involved with that life.” She paused and then asked, “Does Adam know?”

“The details of my past?”

She nodded.

“Adam knows everything,” he said quietly. Adam had been surprised when Nigel had told him about his past. It had been the source of their first major fight. But once they had made up, the younger man had been very understanding and had never made Nigel feel badly about it. It had been more than half a year since he had revealed his past to Adam, and he still couldn’t believe how wonderful and accepting the man had been.

That answer seemed to satisfy Mrs. Raki because she offered a genuine smile.

“I love him very much,” Nigel whispered, his throat closing around the words. He had meant to say it louder.

Mrs. Raki continued to smile. Then she nodded and said, “I can tell.”

They sat in silence for several moments. Nigel was content to let it linger, feeling a sense of relief. He didn't know exactly how Mrs. Raki felt, but she seemed to be somewhat satisfied with his responses. He felt better than he had in the last couple of days.

"Would you like some pie?" she asked, finally breaking the silence.

“What?” Nigel asked, pulled from his thoughts.

“I made a pie with the peaches you and Adam got. His dad would make cobbler, but I’m better with pie.”

“Oh.” Nigel smiled, remembering Adam’s mention of that memory earlier in the day. “I’d love some pie.”

“Great,” she said with a smile. “It should be done any minute now.” She pushed back her chair and got to her feet. “Are you coming inside?”

He nodded. “Yeah. In a minute.”

“Okay. I’ll see you in there.”

Mrs. Raki went back inside and Nigel fidgeted with the lighter in his pocket. He wanted another cigarette. Despite the conversation with Adam’s mom having gone so well, the relief he felt made him want to finish putting his nerves at ease. Instead, he scooted his chair back and stood up. He had promised Adam.

The front door opened as he reached for the doorknob. Adam smiled at him from the entryway. He wore a fluffy gray sweater and jeans, and his water-heavy curls were plastered to his head.

“I was just seeing if you were coming back. Mom made a pie!”

“I know.” Nigel grinned. “And don’t worry. I wouldn’t miss that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be only one more chapter!


	9. Home At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have returned home, and Nigel has a surprise for Adam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!
> 
> Seeing it end is far too sad, so now I'm determined to make a whole SpaceDogs series. :D

Nigel panted as the beads of sweat on his forehead ran down the sides of his face. He checked the display in front of him: 2 fucking miles. He rapidly pushed a button and felt the belt on the treadmill slow down. His heart pounded in his chest as he briskly walked to cool down. A few minutes later, once he felt his breathing and pulse return somewhere closer to normal, he shut the treadmill down and hopped off. He grabbed his towel from the nearest chair where he had left it and was wiping the sweat from his brow as the front door opened.

“Evening,” Nigel said.

Adam looked up and smiled. “Hi.” He pulled off his messenger bag and jacket and laid them on the couch. Then he looked Nigel up and down, his brow furrowing.

“Yeah, I know. I’m all sweaty.”

“No, I—” Adam said. “Were you running?”

“No, I just saw you and got so hot and bothered that my body couldn’t contain it.”

Adam frowned. “What?”

“It was a joke.” Nigel smirked.

“Oh.”

“Yes, I was running.” Nigel walked to him and leaned in for a kiss.

Adam pecked him on the lips and put his hands on Nigel’s waist.

“Sure you want to do that? I’m pretty sweaty.”

“I don’t mind,” Adam said quietly, his cheeks flushing. “But why were you running?”

“Because I enjoy torturing myself.”

Adam frowned and Nigel grinned.

“Another joke?” Adam asked.

Nigel nodded. “Yeah, I’m really on a roll.”

“But you said you weren’t going to lose weight.”

“No, I believe what I said was that I wouldn’t _worry_ about it so much.” He kissed Adam on the cheek. “That doesn’t mean I won’t work out at all. I mean, I bought the damn thing. I should probably use it.”

“Yeah, but…” Adam slid his hands from Nigel’s sides to his stomach, rubbing gently.

“Don’t worry, love. I’ll try not to get too skinny.” Nigel smirked.

Adam smiled. “Okay, good.”

Nigel chuckled. “I should take a shower. Care to join me?”

Adam’s cheeks turned a darker shade of red and he nodded.

“And then I have a surprise I think you’ll really like.”

“A surprise?” Adam frowned.

Nigel refrained from cringing. He had known better than to mention it ahead of time. He had planned to keep it from Adam until he was ready to show him, but he was pretty fucking excited about it.

“I…don’t like surprises.”

“You don’t like knowing about surprises ahead of time,” Nigel corrected.

“Right.”

“But I promise you’ll like this.”

“What is it?”

Nigel smiled. “You’ll just have to wait and see.”

“Nigel,” he whined.

“Nope.” Nigel kissed him on the lips and reached around to squeeze his ass with both hands. Adam moaned into his mouth. “Come on,” Nigel whispered after he broke the kiss. He took Adam’s hand and led him to the bathroom. Once they were inside, Nigel closed the door and pushed Adam against it. The smaller man smiled widely and Nigel kissed him again. He grabbed the hem of Adam’s sweater and pulled it up, breaking the kiss for only a moment as he removed the piece of clothing and tossed it on the floor.

They both slipped off their shoes and socks and then Adam’s hands were on Nigel’s sides. They slipped beneath Nigel’s shirt, squeezing and caressing. A moment later, Adam was pulling at his shirt and Nigel let the man tug it off over his head. Adam’s hands immediately went to Nigel’s belly, rubbing and massaging and occasionally pinching. It felt fucking incredible.

Nigel unfastened Adam’s jeans and tugged them, and his boxers, off the man’s hips. Nigel trailed his fingers over Adam’s hip bones until his hands met at the dark hair peeking out above his waistband. Adam whimpered, his body shuddering at the touch. Nigel snaked his arms around Adam’s waist again and then slipped his hands between Adam’s ass and the fabric of his boxers. He slid his hands down until the clothing dropped to the floor on its own, and Adam stepped out of it. Then Nigel gripped tightly, squeezing a couple of handfuls of the only plush area on the man’s body.

Adam moaned as Nigel kissed down the side of his neck. His hands were on the older man’s belly. He pinched gently below Nigel’s navel and then slid his hands down to his pants. He quickly pulled his pants and boxers down. Nigel stepped out of them and kicked them aside. Then he wrapped both arms around Adam’s naked body. He kissed him hard, and Adam squealed into his mouth as Nigel lifted him and carried him to the edge of the tub.

They both climbed in and Adam turned on the water. The spray was cold and Adam yelped and tried to hop out of the way. He slammed into Nigel who wrapped him tightly in his arms and spun around, pushing him firmly against the back of the shower. He put his hand flat against Adam’s chest, pinning him there as he turned and pulled the shower curtain closed.

The two remained in the shower much longer than either would have alone. They alternated kissing and washing and fucking and shampooing until they were both completely clean and entirely satisfied.

***

Freshly showered and happy, the two of them got out of the tub together and wrapped themselves in towels. Adam wanted to go to the bedroom to put on some clothes, but Nigel wouldn’t let him. The older man tugged on his hand and grinned.

“Want to see your surprise?”

Adam smiled. “That wasn’t it?”

Nigel chuckled. “No, that was just a bonus.”

“Okay, show me.”

Nigel turned and walked down the hall. Adam trailed a step behind, holding onto the older man’s hand and watching the muscles in his bare back flex and relax as he moved. Adam bit his lip. A moment later, they stopped at the door to the office.

“Close your eyes,” Nigel said.

“Why?” Adam looked at the closed door and frowned.

Nigel grinned. A strange grin. A grin Adam had learned meant Nigel was up to something mischievous.

“You’re scaring me.”

Nigel chuckled. “Nothing to be scared of, darling. I just want you to get the full effect of the surprise.” When Adam chewed his lip, staring at the door, Nigel added, “Please?”

Adam sighed and closed his eyes. He really hated surprises. He heard the office door squeak open and then Nigel let go of his hand.

“What are you doing?”

“Just hold your horses.”

Adam folded his arms across his bare chest. “I don’t like that saying. It makes no sense. Nobody has horses anymore.”

“Lots of people have horses. Just not in the city.”

“I don’t like the term.”

“That’s fine,” Nigel muttered. “Just as long as you keep your eyes closed.”

“They are.”

“Good.”

A few moments later, he felt Nigel take both of his hands. “Okay, keep them closed but walk with me.”

“Wait. What? Where are we going? I can’t see.”

Nigel chuckled. “We’re walking about ten feet. Just calm down and let me lead you.”

Adam sighed heavily. “I don’t like surprises, Nigel.”

“Shh. Come with me.”

Nigel gently tugged at his hands and Adam followed the man’s lead. He walked forward, hoping not to run into anything; although, he didn’t think Nigel would let him. But it still made him uncomfortable to be led around without being able to see. A few steps later, they stopped.

“Keep ‘em closed and sit down.”

“Sit down? Where? Is there a chair?”

“On the floor, love.”

Nigel kept a hold of Adam’s hands as the latter lowered himself to the floor. Then Nigel let go of him again.

“Your eyes better still be closed.”

“They are!”

Nigel chuckled and Adam could tell he was across the room. The office door squeaked and then latched, and then a moment later he felt Nigel’s lips against his cheek and hot breath against his ear as he spoke.

“Okay,” he whispered. “Open them.”

Adam opened his eyes and his mouth fell open. The office was dark, the furniture was all pushed to the edges of the room, but there was a dim light and a moving projection of stars that covered the entire room.

Adam smiled broadly, his cheeks aching from the strain. “It’s a planetarium!”

“Yes, it is, love. Lie back.”

Adam did as instructed and lay down. His bare back made contact with the floor which felt softer than it should have, and he realized for the first time that they were on a blanket. He put his head back and felt a pillow beneath it. He shifted and got comfortable, staring up at the indoor galaxy. Nigel lay down beside him, propped up on an elbow and looking at him.

“Why aren’t you looking at the stars?”

“I have a much more beautiful view right here.” Nigel placed his hand on Adam’s tummy, rubbing gently.

The room was dark and Adam knew Nigel wouldn’t be able to see the way his cheeks burned. He watched the stars rotate above them, feeling his entire body relax.

“Do you like it?” Nigel asked after several minutes of silence.

Adam smiled and whispered, “I love it.”


End file.
